A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention generally relates to peripheral devices utilized with computers, particularly portable computers such as laptop computers and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to printers that are configured to be easily transported and utilized with portable computers in various locations. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such printers that are configured as a self-contained printer unit having a full-sized paper tray and which can support the portable computer thereon.
B. Background
Over the last twenty years or so, the computer has become an important and generally necessary tool that is commonly utilized for business, home, educational and recreational purposes. Relatively early in the history of computers, certain companies realized that it would be beneficial to be able to transport the computer to places away from the office or home in order to utilize the computer at a “remote” location. As a result, those in the computer industry developed portable computers, which are now commonly referred to as laptop computers. The portability of a laptop computer allows the user to perform tasks on the computer in many non-traditional work locations, including at a client's or customer's place of business or home, in a car, truck, boat or other vehicle and at an outdoor job site, a sporting event or a wide variety of other locations. While laptop computers greatly improve the ability of the user to perform computer-related tasks away from the typical office or home setting, there are known issues with regard to transporting the laptop computer to the desired location, finding a suitable support surface on which to place the laptop computer and having adequate space to work on the laptop computer. To complicate the remote use of laptop computers, utilization of the laptop computer is generally made more beneficial by being able to utilize various peripheral equipment and work materials with the computer. For instance, many people find it useful to connect the laptop computer to a printer so that he or she may print documents, including but not limited to forms, receipts, designs, bids, contracts and the like, at the remote location. Transporting the laptop computer and the printer, as well as all of the necessary cables, paper and other accessories to the desired location can be quite cumbersome. In addition, once at the remote location the user typically finds himself or herself significantly limited on space and often without a suitable surface on which to place the laptop computer.
Various portable printers have been available for use with laptop and other portable computing devices. Many of the printers that are marketed or otherwise identified as being portable derive their alleged portability from the fact that they are powered by or may be selectively powered by internal batteries. As is readily apparent to those who utilize such printers, having a printer that is free from the need to connect to an outlet does not necessarily make the printer easy to transport. In fact, many of the so-called portable printers are relatively heavy and bulky, such that transporting the printer with a laptop computer requires the user to handle a separate, often odd-shaped carrying case. This typically results in the user having to carry his or her laptop in a laptop compatible case, usually in the form of an expanded briefcase or the like, and the printer carrying case. One advantage of these larger-sized portable printers is that they are configured to print documents on the standard 8½″ by 11″ letter sized paper. Some of these printers are also capable of printing on legal sized (8½″ by 14″) or larger sized paper.
More recently, the computer industry has developed portable printers which are lighter, smaller and less bulky, making them much easier to transport and use with portable computers. One such printer is the Pocketjet® 3 mobile printer from Pentax. This printer utilizes thermal printing technology, weighs approximately four pounds, has dimensions of 2.2″ by 10″ by 1.2″ and utilizes built-in rechargeable nickle-metal hydride (NiMH) batteries. Due to its size, this printer is capable of printing documents on letter, legal and A4 thermal paper. Because the printer does not have paper storage capability, the paper has to be fed into the printer one sheet at a time or supplied in a continuous or perforated roll. The printer connects to the user's laptop or other computer via USB cable or integrated Bluetooth technology. Companies such as Brother, Fuji and Sony are marketing very small portable printers that, like the Pentax printer, generally rely on thermal printing technology to produce the printed document. Typically, these printers are hand-held devices that print documents or photographs on smaller sized paper, such as the postcard sized A6 paper, 4″ by 6″ photograph paper or card-sized paper. Due to their size, they are generally not suitable for printing documents on letter or larger sizes of paper. While thermal printing technology has certain benefits with regard to the size of the printer and not requiring ink, many people do not like documents, particularly important business or legal documents, printed on thermal printing paper. In addition, while the small size of the smaller portable printers has advantages with regard to transportability, they are not necessarily easy to utilize in the field, on a job site or other locations where handling and placement of the small, separate printer creates its own difficulties.
In addition to the foregoing, various portable printers have been the subject of issued patents. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,583 to Lewis, et al. describes a compact printer for portable teletransaction computers or data terminals that comprises a computer receiving well which restricts the orientation of the computer when the computer connector is being engaged by the printer connector. U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,925 to Fujiwara describes a very small printer that has hooks which hook on to the top of the display panel of a laptop computer and a housing configured to hold A6 or A7 size paper. U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,597 to Fujiwara describes a thin, compact printer that utilizes thermal technology to print on paper which is fed into the printer. Because no paper storage tray is provided with this printer, individual or rolled sheets of paper must be fed into the printer feed mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,227 to Trane describes a portable computer assembly having the laptop computer incorporated therein such that the paper tray is positioned below the computer keyboard and processor, a printing device is attached to the side of the computer to receive paper from the paper tray and the computer monitor is incorporated into the cover lid. A portable telephone is releasably secured to the main outer casing and electrically connected to the computer.
Another product frequently utilized with laptop and other portable printers to improve their functionality are laptop lap desks and other portable desk or desk-like products. As their name implies, laptop lap desks are generally sized and configured to support a laptop computer in the lap of the person utilizing the laptop computer. Typically, laptop lap desks are made out of materials to prevent the heat from the computer transferring to the user's lap and are specifically formed and/or shaped to allow air to circulate around the computer and into its fan system. Some of the commercially available laptop desks have internal storage capability and a pivoting or extendable mouse pad for use with the computer's mouse. Other portable desks are primarily configured to be placed on another, typically less suitable, surface so as to provide the user with a generally planar work surface on which to work. Some of the portable desks have internal storage compartments for storing work supplies, including books, pens, paper, forms and the like. Some portable desks and like structures, particularly those specially configured for laptops, have an upwardly facing support surface that is adapted to beneficially support a laptop computer, such as having slide-resistant materials on the surface or one or more lips that prevent the laptop from sliding off of the desk or structure. While the various portable desks and the like solve the problem of providing a working surface, they do not address the issue of having the additional space required for a portable printer, particularly a portable printer that is capable of printing standard letter size or large paper and which has a stored supply of such paper.
Despite the foregoing, what is needed is a small compact printer that provides a work surface on which the user may place a laptop or other portable computer to interact with the printer and print documents and/or other materials therefrom. The desired printer should be relatively lightweight and small so as to be easily transported with the laptop computer. The preferred printer should have a profile which conveniently fits into a laptop computer case, briefcase or other similarly configured cases and be configured to store a supply of letter sized or larger paper for printing on by the printer. Preferably, such a printer should be configured to communicate with a laptop computer to receive printing instructions therefrom via wired or wireless means, as desired by the user. The preferred printer will be suitable for use with various printing mechanisms, including but not limited to ink jet, laser, thermal and other printing devices and be configured to feed paper from a paper storage area to the user.